fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mildlyridiculous
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Adoption Center/@comment-Gamelover101-20110427141955 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZoshiX (Talk) 14:20, April 27, 2011 Template Are you talking about this- ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 14:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Reply gamelover101 Yes I was! Thanks so much! :D :D :D Gamelover101 00:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You need help? I see you are beginner... Do you want help? I know basic... If you want, look to my page! King_Oskar Reply gamelover101 And just how, pray tell, do you know that? :p Wrong I scanned Kushy.It have revivia, and;you have stoled my idea.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 17:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I thought It'd be cool if they had something in common. I'll change it... Fan boons The fan boon system has been started. If you want s then post pixel art at the 'Fan Boon Center' page, Win at the arena, Give a pet to the adoptation center, Win at the lottery, Etc. You will get 35 at the start of each month. With s you can buy pets, breed pets, paint pets, give your pets to the pet school, cure your pets at the hospital. Please note that, this is an advertising message. From: owner, ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 12:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Do Dododoopdododoooooo.... SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Removed. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Good stats I like your stats, I make own! :-) King_Oskar WOAH. A pet died. THAT'S SOME SERIOUS BUSINESS, BRO. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) have you seen my stats? have you seen my stats? King_Oskar Testing Hihihi just testing... Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Stone Battle Read example.And want you a stone collection?If yes, choose chotigans or Trix.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 00:22, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Over It's over a long ago.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Let's see how good you are... I want a pet. All I want is for it to have an Onigiri head and to be awesome in some aspect. It might have a cool color scheme, some mutations... anything. Surprise me >.D LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 02:14, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure? Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 02:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. I'll name it later. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 03:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Lets get some shit straight. First off, you don't have to act like a high and mighty fucking king just because you own trix. Guess what? No one fucking cares. I've made dialouge for Ludicrine, ZoshiX, and others, and do they complain? No. They just roll with it. And no, not from fear. They roll with it because it's useless to argue. Just because I made some dialouge for Trix doesn't mean you have to throw a mighty hissy fit over it. Here's my advice for you- :Actually I do it out of fear .| I just edit it slightly to fit what I would say (from "Huh?" to "Wut?"). LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Cry a river, build a bridge, and GET OVER IT. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:08, May 28, 2011 (UTC) PS- Fuck with me some more, and you'll regret ever talking to me. I gave Lazro a 2 hour block just for pissing me off. This is your one fucking warning. Act like a smartass to me again, and I'll have you for BREAKFAST. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:10, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Tell you what. Let me have my ideas, and I'll combine some of mine with yours, with your approval... If you don't like the ideas I put, don't just fucking delete them. Post why on my talk page, and we'll be good. Lazro didn't, and, well, you know what happened to him. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:16, May 28, 2011 (UTC) That would be for the best. I won't edit your Fanfic page. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:19, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Tree family tree I was planning to make a (mutated) family tree for my mutated tree family before you even existed. 15:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So? Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 15:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to tell you that you wasn't the only one with that idea. 16:02, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So?...... :p Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 16:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) So So So So So. SoSoSo? SO! 16:05, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Teach You can be my assistant for swim train!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I'd be glad to! :) Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! So, you need to enter any pet that underwater, hand or wing.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:47, May 29, 2011 (UTC) May I enter Wette? He's a Blue Gel Solid and doesn't have hands or wings, but he can swim... Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! Wette is areadly added.Anonther pet, please.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I don't have any yet. Also, claim Yop at the Biocreation Chamber, ok? Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! AREADLY!Equis alvailable!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 19:52, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Wut? OMG, translator fail again! Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! HI GHOST. Ahem. Anyways, why the fucking hell should I fucking cut the fuck down on my fucking swearing? People fucking know that saying my fucking fuck bombs is my fucking thing. Ahem, seriously though. There will be a little bit of swearing in Trix's story, but not too much, I promise. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Usually not this impatient. WHEN'S MAH PET COMIN' OUT I need another character for the Plate Resistance: A force of Onigiri headed pets who fight against retarded hungry stuff. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:45, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Making a Pet Can I make a pet? It is a Orange Normal Box Wheel and it's Male.- D7015 15:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Argh, a ghost! Oh, it's just David. 12:00, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I always forget...- D7015 15:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) His name is Whonix and you can make the stats.- D7015 00:27, June 12, 2011 (UTC) F/CKING DELETED F/CK!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Wut? LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 01:37, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::It's the brainstorming for the Trix sequel... Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 01:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) EDIT!! >ol DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:36, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Rebecca Picture Can you make one? DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:16, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sure. But may I edit? I tried making the part with the plot I mentiond but we edit conflicted, losing all my work! And yes to the pic (it's simple, she's a basic SR-enemy style character). Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) EDIT. And anyways, I tried to make her myself, but it was actually kinda tough. Smiley heads are big. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You Gotta Go? ... DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Nobody's on 24/7. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! YOUR TURN!! >o( DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Can't. Busy. Gamelover101 here... | Chat with me! :D | Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) EDIT TIME!!! (If you aren't busy) Also... SEE I CAN DO THAT. It just fucks the table up for some reason. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC)